The Triplets of Artemis
by QueenwoodBlue
Summary: This story follows the lives of the three secret children of Artemis. As they go on adventures and meet their mom for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Latoius POV**

My legs could barely move as my siblings and I ran away from a monster, and it was getting closer and closer to us. We had no other choice now we had to try to fight. My two sisters took out their bows and arrows; I took that as a sign to take mine out too. We shot the snake like creature who knows how many time but it did no good, we were soon to be dead. Lucky if anyone came by to find our bodies considering we were in the middle of a forest at midnight.

Now you are probably wondering what three kids are doing unsupervised running away from a monster in a forest, at midnight. Well we aren't normal kids; we are half-bloods, sort of. We are the secret children of Artemis. And we have been on the run for years. Our mother and father don't even know we exist we were made as an experiment by Kronos. He somehow took DNA from our mom and dad made us. Well anyways when we were six we decided to run away, we are twelve now. Technically speaking, for some reason we age much slower than regular half-bloods so we look more like three year olds, but we can use some of our energy to make us look about twelve. That tires us out a lot and can be dangerous for many reasons. Like when-

"Latoius run faster!" my sister Emily yelled.

"Oh no! Watch out for the-" and that was the last thing I heard before we were thrown at some rocks and swept into unconsciousness.

**Artemis POV**

The hunters and I were setting down our camp when we saw three kids getting thrown at 90mph by an echidna. The hunters chased after it while I went over to see the children. They were getting younger and younger until they looked about three. Their auburn hair was filthy with blood and grass. It was obvious that they were badly hurt. My hunters came back and we put them in a tent and started mending to their wounds.

"Lady Artemis they have awoken!"

When I went into the tent they were back in their twelve year old form and murmuring to each other.

"We can't let her know we are-"

I pretended I didn't hear what they were talking about.

"So, who are you three?"

"I'm Emily, this is my sister Sapphire and my brother Latoius,"

"Let me rephrase that, what are you exactly? You aren't normal half-bloods."

"Well Lady Artemis we aren't as much of half-bloods as we are of three-quarters blood,"

Hmm, interesting. But my thoughts were interrupted as soon as her eyes met with mine for the first time. She had silver eyes, an exact copy of my own. So did the other two. When they realized I was staring they quickly looked down again.

"Thank you for everything Lady Artemis, but we have to get going know," said the boy quickly standing up along with his sisters.

The bows and arrows, the auburn hair, the silver eyes, running in the forest in the middle of the night, these children somehow were mine.

"Wait! Who are your parents?"

They didn't answer. I asked again.

"Who are they!?"

"Our father is son of Athena and our mother is…she's you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

"I'm…your mother?" I said while thinking of how this was even possible.

"We should really go, nice meeting you Lady Artemis. Thank you again for rescuing us." The boy said while leading his sisters out.

"How is that even…"That is all it took for them to give each other identical scared looks and run off as fast as possible. Leaving me with a whirlwind of emotions, I was sad, confused, shocked, and didn't know if I should run after them. Then that's when I felt it something wild and ancient inside of me; the need to protect those children I hadn't even known existed until a few hours ago. So I ran after them with my hunters wondering what was going on.

**Sapphire POV**

Leave it to my dumb brother to just go off and tell Artemis. "Hey we are your kids! Shocker right?" She probably hates us already. That's the whole reason we never went to get help we didn't want to feel rejection. I mean Kronos created us and raised us for six years for the war, who could ever trust us much less love us. Of course we had to run away like maniacs when Artemis asked that question, we are just too afraid. But alongside that fear we also feel the need of a mother. Someone to love us or protect us, but that's just the problem we don't have one and probably never will. I was interrupted from my thoughts when we heard a growling sound.

A bear was standing a few feet away from us. We had left all our weapons behind and we were already wounded. This would _not_ turn out good. It's seemed the universe wanted us to die one way or another.

"Ok stay still don't make one sound," my sister Emily said in a terrified voice.

We stood as still as possible but the bear kept advancing. I swear my life literately played itself in my eyes, when the bear went down with a loud THUD! A giant wolf had attacked it. We quickly took that as signal to change into a wolf form. This would only help us by maybe getting the compassion of the giant girl wolf, considering we could only morph into small pups.

**Emily's POV **

Ok, great a wolf about twenty times bigger than us is coming towards us. Hades is having a ball with us today…

Her muzzle was about an inch away from my face when she wasn't a wolf anymore she was human. The wolf had been Lady Artemis herself. She probably hated us so much she wanted to make us die in a more painful way.

"Are you ok my pups?" she said in a foreign to my ears tone, might I dare say motherly?

"Yes thank you yet again My lady we had uh..._forgotten_ our weapons,"

"You mean when you ran away?"

"uh, yes," I said after I changed back into a human.

My brother nudged me signaling that I had forgotten to push myself into the form of a twelve year old. I tried but I just couldn't, guess the fright had used up the little energy I had accumulated.

"Don't waste your energy dears; I know that three-quarter bloods age quite differently."

**Artemis POV**

If anyone had said I would call a boy dear, I would have surely paid no attention. But these children were different from the others. They were special to me and had caused me to feel a love that I never felt before in a matter of hours. Now we were in my tent and they were explaining exactly how they were made.

"So, you guys that I would hate you guys because Kronos held you captive?" Poor children if I had only known they existed.

"I have some business to take care of please stay here." I exited out of the tent and rold the hunter to keep them safe. I had to alert the other Olympians.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's ****POV**

We had been stuck in the tent for like an hour and we were really bored. So we decided that snooping around our Mother's things would be fun. For some reason our mother had some candy called Pixie sticks in her bag. Naturally we did what any other kid would do and ate about twenty each. Everything was going great until there was only one Pixie stick left. That's when war erupted. We went racing outside the tent armed with lethal weapons. Now the hunters were panicking. Can't blame them though, I mean who wouldn't be when there are ADHD, three-quarter bloods armed two year old triplets on a sugar rush. That didn't stop us.

The fight ended about an hour and a half later when the Pixie stick landed in the river and sank. My brother somehow ended up losing his clothes and running around in his birthday suit. The three of us were badly bruised, cut, covered in mud and pond water. My brother covered himself with a plant and we headed back to the campground area. The hunters almost fainted when they saw us.

"Oh no! We better get you three cleaned up before,"

"Before what?" said Artemis appearing in a flash. She hadn't noticed us yet.

We were honestly scared at this point when we would misbehave with Kronos he would…well do really bad things to us.

The hunters simply pointed. Artemis eyes were at least twice as big as normal and her mouth was wide open.

"Why are there Pixie Stick wrappers everywhere and why is my son nude-Oh my gods that's Poison Ivy!"

Great we had been running around in a field filled of Poison Ivy and my brother was using some as clothes.

**Artemis POV**

At this point I felt completely lost. I mean I'm a protective mother by nature but after what I had just seen I considered buying child leashes and tying them to a tree. Also, I have no idea how to take care of two year olds. I mean were they even potty trained? Well of course they were they were forced to grow up way to fast and they were bound to act like two year olds at some points right? That's it, I have to treat them kindly and gain their trust if I wanted them to have an actual childhood. My children would be different. If they were the only kids I would ever have I will raise them like normal children. Starting of by doing something they would hate.

"Thalia please fill the bath and get three towels," I smiled mischievously as the triplets whined.

**Sapphire POV**

This goddess was just evil, plain evil. If she thought we were going to give in that easily then she was wrong, dead wrong.


End file.
